Meu inferno pessoal
by St.Lu
Summary: Remus era como o perfume afrodisíaco que exalava da mais exótica flor...


**Meu inferno pessoal**

St. Luana

_Eu pensei que você estaria fora da minha mente_

_E eu encontraria finalmente uma maneira_

_De aprender sem você_

_Eu pensei que fosse um questão de tempo_

_Até que eu tive _

_Cem razões para não_

_´pensar sobre você_

_Mas não é assim_

_e após todo este tempo_

_Eu ainda não posso ir_

_Eu ainda tenho tido seu rosto_

_Pintado em meu coração_

_Rabiscado em minha alma_

_Gravado em minha memória, querido_

_Eu tenho possuído seu beijo_

_Ainda queimando sobre meus lábios_

_o toque da ponta de seus dedos_

_Este amor tão fundo dentro de mim_

_Eu estava tentando todas as coisas que eu posso_

_Para ensinar meu coração a esquecer você_

_mas não pode apenas parecer_

_Eu suponho que isto é inútil_

_em cada parte de mim_

_Está uma parte de você_

_Algo em seus olhos me assombram_

_Eu estou tentando escapar de você_

_E sei que não há nenhuma maneira_

_de tirá-lo de minha mente_

_Eu ainda tenho seu rosto_

_Pintado em meu coração..._

_**Painted on my heart – The Cult**_

* * *

_Sirius estava no céu, no paraíso celestial...**não**, tudo errado..._

Ele não poderia estar no paraíso, pois o paraíso era pintado como um lugar claro, límpido, leve...com nuvenzinhas brancas flutuando pela imensidão azul, com um arco-íris permanente e no fundo, depois de passada todas as nuvens que mais pareciam algodões, existiria um portão todo trabalhado, de ouro puro adornado com milhões de pedrinhas de diamantes...

Abrindo a grande porta, poderia se avistar um imenso gramado tão verde que chegava a parecer irreal...e árvores, muitas delas, até as famosas macieiras, discriminadas por eras, pois os mortais acreditavam que estas eram as árvores pecadoras, que continham luxuria em suas raízes e o desejo carnal em forma de folhas...

Também existiam flores... flores demais, de todas as cores, de todas as formas e tipos...rosas, amores-perfeitos, margaridas entre outras infinidades... os animais corriam livres pela vastidão do tapete esmeralda... borboletas enfeitavam o céu, e o sol nunca desaparecia...tudo era sempre tão claro... claro demais, ofuscante, enjoante.

_Definitivamente Sirius não estava neste lugar..._

Diziam que o inferno é como se fosse uma enorme boate, toda em tons escuros, predominando o preto e o vermelho sangue...imensas labaredas de fogo para onde quer que olhasse, o som alto, o ar pesado, carregado, abafado, quente...com pessoas bonitas vestidas de negro rindo escandalosamente como se o mundo não passasse de uma brincadeira de criança, algo sem importância.

A entrada teria também uma imensa porta, porém, seria feita com a mais fina prata e teriam cravados como adornos um número incontável de rubis... quando se passasse por esta porta, também se veriam árvores, porém, suas folhas estariam mortas, como ficam na transição do outono com o inverno...um espetáculo a parte...folhas secas espalhadas pelo chão de terra e limo, troncos rachados e ervas daninhas estiradas pelos arredores e como trepadeiras pelos ares..._Ares..._ uma neblina constante tomando conta em torno de tudo, como se estivesse dentro de uma bola de cristal, uma redoma de vidro que prendia toda aquela obscuridade apenas para si, não querendo dividir com mais ninguém..._egoísta..._

Pequeno seres negros fazendo piruetas pelo ar, enfeitando a escuridão de uma madrugada eterna...tudo escuro, sempre escuro...apenas as chamas flamejantes se contrastando com a negritude, criando com isso, pavorosas sombras que se mexiam conforme as vibrações do fogo...

_...era nesse lugar que se sentia estar..._

Fogo...era isso o que sentia quando olhava para Remus...um fogo que queimava em suas veias, fazendo um calor infernal transpassar pelo seu corpo...um aquecimento generalizado que o viciava, mais do que qualquer droga, mais do que heroína ou morfina...Remus era seu principal vicio, sua perdição, sua desgraça...

Quando tocava Remus, sentia sua pele arder muito mais do que se tivesse ficado debaixo de um sol escaldante por horas seguidas...ele incendiava suas entranhas, cozinhava seu cérebro, fervia sua sanidade...

O prazer quente como chamas crepitantes, subia por todas as partes chegando aos seus olhos e os enuviando...fumaças em seus olhos, que não deixavam-o enxergar nada além de_ Remus, Remus,_ _Remus._..era um mantra em sua cabeça...entorpecendo seus músculos, travando seus ossos, manipulando suas ações, se apossando de seu ser, roubando sua alma...

_Ele tinha certeza, estava no inferno_... a luxúria invadia cada pedaço de seu corpo, tanto que quando entrava em contato com o do outro, a realidade se evanescia... o êxtase o inebriava...apenas conseguia enxergar os olhos dourados, como se tivesse sido hipnotizado, como se fosse um girassol atrás de seu astro rei, seguindo por todos os cantos, vivendo por ele, vivendo dele...e quando não via o brilho ardente dos olhos dourados, seus dias se tornavam mortos, ele murchava, decaía, acabava...

Os olhos dourados que provocavam as labaredas que queimavam o seu ser...e quanto mais se queimava, mais e mais queria, como uma peste que se alastra e não se dissolve nunca... como uma doença sem cura que te mata aos poucos, um vírus letal...

E seus beijos, doces e ao mesmo tempo cálidos, que chegavam a inflamar toda a carne, aqueciam, ardiam, cauterizavam... e a intensidade era tanta que o sangue jorrava dos lábios como se fosse a prova de um crime, da entrega, da submissão...

E o sangue de Remus tinha gosto do mais puro vinho, molhando sua boca, sua língua, o embriagando completamente. _Tudo e qualquer coisa em Remus, o embriagava_...seu cheiro, sua essência, seus sabores, seus sons, seus toques, sua pele... Ele era um vício, em forma de bebida, em forma de comprimidos, injeções...de todas as formas...

Por Remus, entraria pela porta da frente do inferno com um sorriso nos lábios... nos mesmos lábios que beijaram cada parte daquele corpo tirando dele gemidos roucos, apaixonados, vibrantes, excitantes..._quantas vezes tomou aquela carne como sua, como a possuiu com veneração e outras_ _com descontrole total? _Rasgou-o pelo meio, exalando insanidade pelos poros...sugou sua boca querendo arrebentar tudo o que ainda possuía de inteiro dentro de si...tomou-o em seus braços, tantas vezes que já nem saberia mais...o marcou a ferro com sua paixão acelerada, como uma tatuagem...com carinho sanou suas feridas e secou suas lágrimas...

Com ternura afagou seus cabelos, tantas vezes...delineou o sorriso em seu rosto, se afogou em seus olhos, morreu em sua pele...se derramou dentro dele, fatigado...intrigado com o anjo negro sob si.

Sim, Remus só poderia ser um anjo negro...caído ou expulso do céu, sua aura doce ainda permanecia, porém, sua sensualidade e mistério a encobria...talvez os outros anjos deveriam ter ficado com inveja de sua beleza...do sentimento que produzia em quem o via...era como um vulcão adormecido que com pequenos tremores vai saindo de sua dormência e explode em lavas incandescentes arrasando o que está perto, destruindo, transformando tudo em cinzas e vermelhos...tudo virando pó...

_Venha meu anjo negro e me proteja com suas asas aveludadas, me envolva em seu manto, apenas esta noite, eu te imploro..._

Remus era uma pintura feita a mão, cada traço desenhado com cuidado, cada cor balanceada na medida certa...a imagem idealizada pelos deuses, a escultura mais perfeita que nem os gregos conseguiram fazer, o quadro mais exuberante do que qualquer um que pudesse ser produzido, seja por _Da Vinci, Vangogh, Picasso, Portinari, Monet, Degas, Michelangelo_ ou qualquer outro...nenhuma obra prima se equiparia a Remus, nenhuma faria jus à sua beleza descomunal..._rebateria com êxito cada uma das maravilhas do mundo..._

Seus corpos se fundiam, se encaixavam, perfeitos, sob medida...seus demônios os dominavam e se enlouqueciam...um nos braços do outro, sob um lençol negro, seda gelada, contrastando com o calor que assolava seus corpos...

E rezavam para que nunca acabasse, que esta infecção continuasse em suas cútis, dilacerando seus interiores, seus íntimos sentimentos...aterrorizando seus pensamentos, tencionando suas fibras, cegando suas mentes... provocando buracos em suas almas...buracos negros e inférteis, para que nada mais nascesse ali, nada de bom ou ruim, nada pra sempre, nada além deles...

_Algo martelava em sua cabeça, sem parar...perfurando seu crânio, se instalando em seus neurônios, se alojando, criando raízes permanentes...um ácido era diluído em seu sangue, derretendo seu interior, corroendo suas barreiras...ingeria o veneno em forma de homem, um veneno sem antídoto...algo explodia em seu interior como em uma mistura de leite e cal puro...algo não, alguém...alguém sempre se submete a outro alguém...como se fosse a besta em busca de seu mal...nunca alguém é de ninguém..._

E Sirius o lambia, mordia, chupava, agarrava, beijava, abraçava, penetrava, olhava, sentia...já não sabia mais nem a ordem de sua memórias, não recordava seus atos...não suava por nada que não fosse Remus...essa droga era demais pra ele, forte demais, intensa demais...No que restava terso em seu coração, eram apenas os olhos dourados que permaneciam...dourados que o chamavam como um canto enfeitiçado, como uma magia negra, uma adaga, um punhal cravado em seu ser...

E se fosse para ir ver margaridas nas cristalinas paisagens do céu, e esquecer dos olhos que o perseguia ,não iria... jamais deixaria o seu diabólico hábito, corrompido, manchado, desmoralizado... era o precipício, o abismo, mas também eram as asas que o salvava quando estava caindo na escuridão eterna..

E se Remus fosse o céu, ele seria o jardim do éden, coberto de frutos proibidos, apetitosos, saborosos, que fariam sua boca salivar... não precisaria de nenhuma serpente pata o tentar...ele iria provar de qualquer maneira...o pecado mais doce que já poderia ter sido inventado, mais doce que puro mel, mais desejável que água em terra seca ou o ar para a asfixia...Remus era o pecado numero um, que surgiu antes de todos, o primeiro, o melhor, o único...

_Era o perfume afrodisíaco que exalava da mais exótica flor..._

Remus era o seu tudo...seu demônio pessoal e sua salvação, sua liberdade e sua prisão, sua doença e sua cura, sua fome e sua saciedade, sua pureza e sua sujeira, seu complemento...suas contradições...suas crenças e ceticismos, seu sim e seu não...seus sonhos e pesadelos... tudo o que queria lembrar e pra sempre esquecer...

Remus era sua vida e sua morte...suas noites mal dormidas e seus sonos profundos, seus carinhos e maus tratos...o que quebra e conserta...o ódio e o amor...a loucura e a sanidade...o real e o imaginário...seus sentimentos e insensibilidades...o pérfido e o sincero...seu anjo e seu demônio...suas ambigüidades...

Remus até poderia ser seu céu...mas principalmente, _**Remus era seu inferno...**_

* * *

**N/A:** mais uma fic curtinha SiRem... praticamente mesmo estilo da outra...

_Anjos negros...utilizei em outra fic, mas adoro e não me canso de utilizá-los._

_Críticas e blá blá blá, bem vindos...beijos!_


End file.
